Who's the Freak now?
by FashionAnimeDesigner
Summary: Madison is hired as a maid to help Muriel around the house. When she hears that Muriel's nephew, Fred is coming for a visit, how will she act around this "freaky" barber?
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Madison groans softly while rubbing the back of her neck, she had finally finished cleaning the living room of the Bagge's home! She could've sworn she heard the little pink dog giggling but brushed it off as she was just exhausted. "Ah, Maddie dear you must be exhausted, you should sit down for a bit!" Maddie turns her head to see Muriel holding a tray of lemonade.

Maddie smiled shyly. "Thank you, Mrs. Bagge! But you didn't have to go through so much trouble." Muriel laughed, she always saw Maddie as if she was her own daughter; it gave Maddie a little leeway in taking a breather now and then. Eustace, however. "She's right Muriel! The last thing we need is for you babying her and for her to slack off!" He grumbled, sitting in his red chair. "Nonsense, Eustace! The poor girl should take a break, she shouldn't tire herself out." Muriel replied calmly.

Before Maddie had a chance to intervene, the phone in the kitchen started to ring. Muriel sets the tray down on the table and went to answer it, with Courage following her; a few awkward minutes passed by as Maddie sat down, not giving thought about who was on the other end, talking to Muriel. That changed the moment she heard Courage running to her and jumping onto her lap, cowering in fear. She pats his head. "W-What's the matter, little guy?!" She asked worriedly.

All Courage did was curl into a ball and whimpered into her lap. Muriel came out of the kitchen with her usual smile, unaware of her dog's little freak out. "Mrs. Bagge, what's going on?" Maddie asked. "Oh! My dear nephew is coming over for a visit today; it would be lovely if you two meet each other!" She giggled. As she sat down in her rocking chair, Maddie smiled, but nervously asked. "M-Mrs. Bagge! You're not trying to set me up with your nephew, are you?" Eustace interjects. "That freak is not stepping one foot into this house!"

Something clicked in Maddie's mind which caused the corner of her mouth to twitch. She turns to look at the old man, intrigued in hearing more about this nephew of theirs. "F-Freak?" She said softly.

"Yeah! The freak's a barber, a freaky barber, with his own freaky barber shop, where freaky things happ-" His rant was interrupted by a smack on the head from Muriel, who was brandishing a rolling pin. Maddie looks at the couple in shock. _"Where in the hell she come from!"_ She thought. Muriel scolds her husband. "Now that's enough, Eustace! He's a nice boy and can stay as long as he needs!" She looks at Maddie. "Maddie dear, let's fix up the guest room! He'll be here in a few hours!" Maddie giggles and place Courage on the floor, she hops up, excitedly. "Sure thing, Mrs. Bagge!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a few hours of fixing the room and occasionally calming Courage down, Muriel and Maddie hear a knock on the door. "Oh, there he is! Come along Maddie!" Muriel cheerfully said as she starts heading downstairs, Maddie follows right behind her. Once they got to the door, Maddie was too busy prying Courage off her leg; it almost as if he was warning her about something. She immediately stops when Muriel opens the door to greet her nephew. Maddie's eyes were fixated on the man, as if hypnotized by him.

"Fred dear! How lovely it is to see you again!" Muriel said cheerfully, she then tugs on Maddie's hand and pulled her over to meet the taller male. "Fred! This is Madison, the young lady I told you about!" She said.

Maddie smile shyly at Fred as she puts her hand out to shake his. "Hi, Fred! It's good to finally meet you!" Fred grabs her hand and kissed it gently. "Hello, dear Madison. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." He replied cheerfully, but with a hit of eeriness. Maddie giggled, not bothered by how creepy he's being. Courage, however, ran to the kitchen and hid under the table. Maddie shakes her head and sighs, still trying to figure out why he was so bothered by the man.

The day went on normally: Muriel and Maddie talking to Fred with the occasional complements Fred gave about Maddie's hair; Courage would repeatedly cower next to Muriel or just run off to hide whenever Fred took small glances at him. Eustace would mostly remain quiet or mumble about the other man, most of which were unpleasant. But Fred would not be bothered by it. He doesn't seem bothered by most things, Maddie noticed; he always has that huge "creepy" smile on his face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The day ended with Muriel, Eustace, and Courage going to their bedroom while Fred and Maddie went off to their respective rooms. Fred strips off his suit to put on some comfortable clothes to sleep in, which was just a pair of long green pajama pants. Finally, he turns off the lights and climbed into bed, allowing sleep to consume him. However, a grunt left his lips as he felt something lightly go over his crotch. Pushing it off as just the blankets, he continues to get some rest; only to later gasp softly as he felt something go under the waistband of his pants, grabbing hold of his cock and tugging it gently.

A giggle fills the now heavy and hot air. Fred finally opens his eyes, half asleep but still able to see a silhouette of a woman sitting over him. "M-Madison?" He quietly called out, he tried to move to get a closer look, but the figure grabs his shoulders and was quickly pushed back into the bed. The figure moves a little closer to him. "Did I wake you Freddy? Silly me." The figure whisper, seductively.

Before he could react, a deep moan escapes his lips as he felt the figure roughly grind herself into his crotch; feeling her wetness through her panties. He bit his lip to not get any louder, the figure giggles and moves closer to his face; fully revealing Maddie in just her underwear. "Freddy baby, we can't have that. I need to hear my boy scream." Fred gulped, this was not the girl he met this morning; this Maddie was completely different! He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the woman growl in frustration. He gasped once more as he felt her hand wrapped around his neck, his pants and boxers being pulled down.

His cock shot out in excitement, pre-cum already dripping out, Maddie chuckles. "Now what do we have here?" She grabs hold of his cock and starts rubbing the tip against her clothed entrance; she licks her lips and locked her eyes to his. Fred smiles at her and groans softly, obviously aroused by her actions. He tugs at the hand on his neck. "W-We shouldn't, Madison, my dear. Such a naughty girl you are."

She looks down at the now flustered man, a giggle leaving her lips. "You haven't seen nothin' yet baby." She pulls down her panties and positions his cock at her entrance.

"Let's see how freaky you are."

Before Fred could register anything, she shoves his cock right inside her and roughly starts riding him, not giving time to adjust to his size. Fred clenches his teeth and shut his eyes, tightly. "M-Madison, please…wait...you're...so tight." He breathes out, Maddie kisses him, shoving her tongue into his mouth, roughly grinding on his cock. She pulls away and went faster on top of him, her hands now on his tanned chest.

"F-Fuck…"

Maddie immediately stops and looks at Fred in shock. Fred opens his eyes and looks up at her. Finally realizing what he said, he quickly covers his mouth; his face becoming much redder than before. He tries to stutter out an apology, but his arms were quickly grabbed and pinned onto the bed. "You horny. Little. Fuck!" She whispers in his ear. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as she pounds into him, brutally . "M-Madison! Please, slow down, I... I can't take it...much longer!" His back arched as Maddie grabs hold of his hair. "N-no…don't…do that." He breathe out, his hand grips the sheets as he felt her walls tightening around him, she bends lower to Fred's ear and whispers. "Go ahead, baby boy…cause I'm about to cum all over your big throbbing cock!"

He couldn't take it anymore, with one last thrust he shoots his load inside her, moaning her name loudly as she rode through his orgasm until she finally came. She falls on top of him as they both started panting, trying to catch their breath. "You're an amazing man, Freddy baby," she giggled softly. "You're quite amazing yourself…my dear." She moves closer to kiss him. When they pulled away, Fred started to feel drowsy once again, Maddie smiles, caressing his cheek, and whispers. "Goodnight Freddy, sweet dreams."

He falls into slumber once more.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fred slowly opens his eyes and looks out the window. Realizing it's the next day, he slowly rises but immediately grabs his head, groaning in pain. "W-what happened?" He said quietly. He looked down and went bright red at what he saw, his pants soaked in cum. He quickly tosses the blanket off him and quietly went towards the bathroom to wash up; luckily everyone was downstairs. As he stood under the shower, he started contemplating about what had happened; his face went red as he finally processes what transpired last night.

" _O-oh my! Did M-Ms. Madison and me? N-no we couldn't have; she's just a sweet woman! She would never behave like that. I… I would never behave like that…would I?_

Fred groaned softly trying to convince himself that what occurred last night was unreal. He steps out of the shower, dressed himself in another green suit and heads downstairs for breakfast; when he gets into the kitchen, his eyes widen as he saw Maddie, she was helping Muriel set the table, noting how sweet her face looks compared to the seductive eyes he saw. Maddie looks up and smiles happily. "Oh, Fred you're finally awake." She goes up to him and notices his expression. "Fred? Are you all right? You're sweating a lot." Fred snaps out of his thoughts and smiles. "I-I'm fine…Madison. I supposed that I'm still a bit lethargic." He laughs nervously.

Maddie was about to ask another question but was stopped by Courage tugging her away from the strange barber, Madison groans. "What the? Alright Courage, jeez. I'll feed you right now, okay?" She looks back to Fred. "Well sit on down before your food gets cold kay, Fred!" He nods and sat down at the table. Muriel was talking to Fred with the occasional comments from her husband, yet Fred was in his own little world now; taking quick glances at Maddie and turning away as soon as she either notice or his face becomes hot.

" _I supposed It was just a dream…l- lovely. But…why would I have such a naughty dream about her? Never mind that, it was just one time… A silly little fantasy like that won't happen again."_


	2. Chapter 2: Just A Dream?

It felt like hours with Fred at the table with his family and Madison; it would appear that everything is going smoothly. Well…kind of. If it wasn't for Courage constantly getting the maid's attention when he notices the creepy barber staring at her. Unfortunately, Courage couldn't tell what was going on in Fred's head. Hell, as of right now, Fred couldn't figure it out himself. _"It was just a dream…right?"_ Fred thought. _"So why can't I forget about it?"_ As Fred was deep in thought he didn't pay attention to one of his legs moving, he felt a familiar, satisfying sensation going up his spine. Fred bit his lip to hold back any moans that wanted to escape, he looks at Maddie and his eyes widen. _"Oh no…those…those eyes!"_

Madison's eyes were just like last night, this time it was added with a seductive smirk. Fred wanted to make a sound, but didn't want to attract any attention, Maddie motions her eyes downward and Fred soon followed. Another sensation ran up his spine as he observes the foot on his crotch, Maddie's foot to be exact; she was massaging him though his clothes. He could feel his leg, along with his "little friend" twitching with excitement. Fred restrained himself to show any pleasure, keeping his eyes on her foot; he couldn't hear his aunt calling out to him until Maddie waves her hand in his face.

"Hey Fred! Mrs. Bagge is talking to you." Maddie said, showing concern. Fred's head shot up to look at his aunt, surprised for a moment but cleared his throat, hiding the shaky tone in his voice. "Y-Yes, Aunt Muriel? I apologize, I didn't mean to space out." He chuckled nervously. "That's perfectly fine dear; you're probably just exhausted from your trip." Muriel laughed.

"Y-yes, yes...exhausted." Fred looks down once more and gulp, Maddie's foot was not there anymore. He looks up at her, she was preoccupied with petting Courage, just as innocent as she can be! Fred quietly sighs _. "Oh my… I must be imagining things. I shouldn't picture such a sweet and innocent girl doing something as naughty as that!"  
_  
The rest of the morning seemed like just a blur; at least it would be if it wasn't for Fred seeing Maddie doing perverted things in front of him. He could have sworn a couple of times she pulled down her dress to reveal her breast; other times, she would lift her dress to show her ass with that smirk on her face. He lost count on how many times he thought the purple haired maid touched his ass only to be reminded he could've either brushed passed something or it was just a breeze. His family wouldn't even notice a thing. Why would they? It was all in his head after all.

But what pushed him over the edge was when she was preparing to give Courage a bath. As Muriel was on the porch and Eustace was repairing his car, Maddie was running around the house getting Courage. "Courage! Get back here!" She shouted. Unfortunately, Fred was in the crossfire and Maddie ran right into him, causing them to fall with her on top. Her hair, which was almost covering his face was bad enough, but it almost felt like she was biting his neck. Before he could clarify that, she shot up and was now sitting on him. Fred went bright red once he notices the position, giving him a flashback of what they did last night. _"What a little minx, she's teasing me again! I… I need to get her off me before I do something… n-naughty…"_

He try to squirm out from underneath her, only to have her move and stutter repeatedly. "I-I'm so sorry Fred; I d-didn't mean to f-fall on y-you!" She yelled. Fred just sat up and stared at her; this made Courage a little nervous, feeling that Fred might shave her. Instead, Fred just quickly stood up and looked around the room, avoiding eye contact with her. "N-no it is f-fine…please p-pardon me!"

He quickly ran upstairs and into the bathroom, making sure that he locks it. He sat in front of the door and place his hands over his now sweaty face. _"I-I can't handle this anymore! I c-can't be imagining things; this must be real! B-But how am I going to prove it?"_ Just then, an idea pops up; this plan will stop him from having these feelings; it will help him from doing something worse than his obsession with hair! This idea caused him to smile wildly and a manic giggle to come out of him. He'll stop this torment from getting any worse!


	3. Chapter 3: A Plan Coming Together

He can't be seeing things! Fred was certain that this was real, but how was he going to prove it? Simple; what is Fred best known for? Well giving a "wonderful" haircut of course. He knew that the moment he becomes...naughty, Madison would not want to see him again, which means he may forget about her! As the barber was deep in thought with his plan, a knock on the bathroom door interrupted him and an all too familiar voice was heard on the other side. "Fred! Are you okay? I really didn't mean to fall on you!" Maddie called out.

Fred chuckles softly, he got up from the floor to open the door. He looks down at the innocent frown on Maddie's face, she seems awfully guilty for what happened earlier but to Fred; he wasn't buying it. "Dear Madison, don't apologize. I should not have run off like that, it was quite rude of me." He bowed at the small maid and gave what may seem like a kind-hearted smile to him, but to others, it was a little eerie. Whatever the case, it didn't bother Maddie in the slightest; she just blushed and giggled softly.

He knew that she was faking, but at the same time, he still couldn't tell. She just seemed way too innocent and gentle. Her eyes sparkling as if she wouldn't harm a fly even if she could, and her little giggles didn't help either. Maybe, it **was** in his head; maybe he **was** just exaggerating this entire time; or maybe this could be another trick; he had to make sure! He mentally calmed himself down and stared at her. "Madison? I can't help but notice how disheveled your hair is after our little... incident." He calmly told her, however he struggled a bit on the last word, he swore she did it on purpose.

Maddie tugged on a few strands and looked down while twirling the strands around her fingers, as if she was embarrassed. "W-Well it did get a little tangled." She felt the barber take her hand and gently pulled her into the bathroom. "Well then Madison dear, why don't you take a seat and let me take care of you! I am a barber after all!" He closed the door behind them and secretly locks it, he pulls Maddie onto a chair that was facing the mirror and went behind her.

He pulls out a pair of scissors, as if he was just going to snip the ends but, he had his lovely razor behind his back the entire time. "Um, Fred? Are you really going to fix my hair with just one hand?" Maddie asked shyly. Fred chuckled once more.

"Of course, my dear, I have done it numerous times! Just relax and enjoy." Fred knew how to sell a lie, but he knew that since Maddie's hair was very long, his arms wouldn't be seen in the mirror so he could move the razor up to her hair secretly. He was close to the back of her scalp, ready to see all her silky, purple locks collide with the floor. He took one last glance at the mirror and what he saw made him drop his tools.

Those seductive eyes staring back at him though the mirror had appeared once more. He slowly backs away, he could see her smirking almost as if she knew this was going to happen. He didn't know why those eyes stunned him so much; it wasn't as if he was afraid, he just always felt...strange when he saw them, he didn't know what it was, but he could feel his face turning red and his little friend getting excited every time she gave him that look. He shook his head and looks back up to a now innocent Maddie, who is now turned around, facing him with a worried expression. "F-Fred! Are you sure you're okay?"

No, he wasn't.

He kept his usual smile but, his eyes said something else; concern and lust. "M-Madison...did...did you..." he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He tried, but each time he did Madison would just give him a puzzled look. She finally stood up and walked towards him, only for him to back away closer to the wall. "Madison, you looked at me…differently just now." He whispered, she just stood there tilting her head. "What? Differently how? Are you feeling alright?"

He couldn't take it anymore! He looks her straight in the eyes and finally said what he been wanting for this entire time. "Y-you slept with me last night...d-didn't you?" He breathed out; his voice getting husky, just the thought of what they done made him harder, but he tried to stay focus. The question made Maddie dumbfounded. "Huh! What are you talking about?! I just met you, why would I do something like that?" It was Fred's turn to look confused, his smile falling into a frown. "Madison...dear. You slept with me and you've done nothing but tease me the entire time I stepped into this house...I couldn't of-" He stopped himself when he notices Madison closing her eyes. She calmly smiles, but it soon went to a seductive laugh. "Okay, okay...I guess my fun is over now..."

She opens her eyes but her innocent demeanor is now replaced with a devilish smirk, her eyes now slated into a seductive glare. She walks slowly to Fred, pinning him against the wall. He could feel her breast pressed up against him and her knee in between his legs, gently rubbing his crotch; this made Fred bite his lower lip, averting his eyes away from hers.

"Freddy baby; what's wrong? You were acting so brave a few seconds ago. Did I get you all hot n' bothered...again?" She chuckled at the last part, almost amused by his reaction. Fred shifted a bit, trying to move away from her; the movement made Maddie reach down into his pants and grab hold of his member, using her thumb to tease the tip. "Gah! M-Madison, not here! S-Someone might hear us!" Fred moaned out, he could feel himself getting harder. He looked over at Maddie and notices her pulling her uniform down, revealing her breast, "Don't worry baby, I won't do what we did last time. Today is going to be a little…different!"

Before Fred could get a word out, she unbuckles his pants and pulls them down, along with his boxers. She kneeled in front of him and continues to rub his cock, this time a lot faster. Fred's breathing became faster and he groaned at the feeling, pre-cum started to drop onto Maddie's bare chest, making her hum in amusement. She kept her eyes locked onto Fred's, enjoying the expression on his face. Oh, how she loves to see this man flustered, but she didn't want to end it just yet.

She stopped rubbing his cock, only to receive a frustrated moan from Fred. "Okay Freddy baby, I'll give you what you want," she smirked, it wasn't going to be that easy. "But **you** have to tell me what that is. So, Freddy..." She slowly moves her hand up and down his cock.

"What is it?"

Maddie chuckled at the horrified expression on his face. "M-Madison dear...don't m-make me say it; this is so n-naughty of you." She frowned at his response. "Not what I wanted to hear. Maybe, I should stop?" Fred groaned. "N-No! Please don't..." He bites his lip and closes his eyes. "M-Madison...please...let me..." He couldn't say it. Fred felt embarrass, he never been in a situation like this before. Maddie sighs, looks up at him and smiles. "Maybe this might give you some help." He gasped as Maddie took him into her mouth, he grabbed hold of her hair and pushed her further down his cock, earning a few moans in the process. "Oh my...Madison! You're...going to...make me cum!"

She pulls away, replacing her mouth with her hand. "Go ahead baby! You taste pretty good!" She chuckles from the noises he was making and got up, her hand still pumping his cock as she places it in between her, rubbing the tip against her entrance; she moves to his ear, moving a few strands out the way. "Should I keep teasing you a bit more? My my Freddy baby, you look like you're about to explode." Fred started to whimper, his pleading getting higher pitched as his self-control slowly melts away. "P-Please..." Maddie chuckles. "Please...what?"

Fred clenched his teeth as he stared at her, his composure now gone as his voice got deeper out of frustration. **"That's...enough..."**

Madison yelps as she felt his hands grab hold of her hips, Fred pushes his cock fully inside her causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Fred turns and pushes her against the wall, pumping his cock roughly inside her. He begins to move faster, growling and grunting in the process. Maddie's eyes rolled to the back of her head, she sinks her nails into his shoulders as she grabs his hair, a smile formed on her face as she came on him, Fred moaned loudly as he fills her up with his load.

They slid down to the floor, exhausted. Fred rested his forehead on top of hers. When he pulls out, he gasped as he felt her hand wrap around his neck. He looks down and saw her glaring up at him, clearly pissed off. "M-Madison, I... I didn't mean to...I... I don't know what came over me!" Her glaring eyes didn't leave her face, but her frown was replaced with a devilish smirk. She let's go of his neck and stands up, fixing herself up she walks toward the door to unlock it. She turns to Fred and whispered loud enough for only him to hear.

"I'll get you back for that...Freddy."

Fred watches as she leaves the bathroom and quickly got himself back together. Once he was finish, he looked back at the door and blushed. _"W-What did she mean by that!?"_

A/N: Got rid of that Daddy kink! I know there are some people that likes that stuff (which was why I made that) but, I just couldn't. Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4: The Mistress

Declaimer: This chapter will be centered on female dominance and toys; if you're not into that then you don't have to read it if you're uncomfortable. If you are comfortable, then enjoy! ;-)

Ever since their little affair this afternoon, Fred couldn't help but notice how strange Madison was behaving towards him, _"'I'll get you back for this?' What on earth did she mean by that? And why is she acting weird suddenly?_ This thought kept lingering in his head as he stared at Maddie as she was washing the dishes. He couldn't take the silence anymore, "Madison?" She hummed as an only response.

"H-How long have you been assisting my dear Aunt?" He had to choose his words carefully since he was more concern that his family might hear him, and he didn't want to bring up anything 'naughty' that they did together since their first meeting. "About a few months; why are you asking?" She finally turns to face him, wiping her hands dry with a towel, looking at him with an annoyed expression across her face, her innocent demeanor still present. _"Why is she displeased with me? That's certainly unexpected!"_

He clears his throat. "W-Well I was...just a tad curious is all; apologies if I may have upset you, my dear." He awkwardly chuckled trying to ease the tension between them. Unbeknownst to him, Maddie kept looking towards the entrance to the living room and back to Fred, a smirk slowly forms on her lips as she moved towards him. Once he finally notices, he moved back until he was once again up against a wall. He felt his face warm up the moment Maddie closed the gap between them, her breast pressed against his chest. "M-Madison? Just what are y-!?" He was cut off by her lips pressed up against his in a passionate kiss.

He thought about pushing her off in fear that someone might see them, but later melts into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, ignoring the fact that her hand slid inside his pants, he did take notice when he felt something being slipped around his cock, which made him jump and immediately push Maddie off. "W-What do you think you're doing!?" All Maddie did was giggle and whispered in his ear. "I told you I will get you back; didn't I." He was going to respond when he felt the object vibrate around his cock, causing him to fall to his knees and cover his mouth. _"No! She can't be serious!"_ He looks up and saw her glaring and smirking at him. Her appearance quickly changed when she hears footsteps approaching.

"Are you alright Fred?" He turned around and saw his aunt looking at him with a worried expression. Before he could say anything, Maddie jumps in. "I think he doesn't feel well M-Mrs. Bagge! Don't worry; I'll help him to his room!" He felt the vibrator stop and was left sweating and flustered on the floor. He seems to have zoned out during the whole conversation and only came to his senses once he felt Maddie toss his arm over her shoulder while her other hand was on his waist. Once they were inside his bedroom, he pushes Maddie away, stumbling to keep himself up. "Y-You harlot!" He hasn't felt this frustrated since he was at the Home for Freaky Barbers. "Y-you can't do something as lewd as…that in front of AHHH!" He fell to the floor once again as he felt the toy vibrate. He wanted to cover his mouth, but Maddie pulled his hands away, allowing pants and groans to come out his mouth. "Tsk, tsk, Freddy baby. Did you **really** think I was going to let you get away with what you did? You ruined my whole plan, I was not going to let that go unnoticed." All Fred did was bit his lip and moaned as a response. Maddie giggled. "This is your punishment! For the rest of the evening you are not allowed to take that toy off you. No matter. What."

He swallowed and breathed out. "M-Madison…this…this is insane…I…I can't move around…. l-like this! W-What if I!" He grabbed his crotch as he felt the vibration increase ; placing his head on her lap, he starts groaning loudly wanting nothing more but for her to turn it off. Thankfully, she did before he reached his point. Sadly, for him he now must walk around with his cock begging for release. Maddie laughed at his awkwardness, "My! Won't this be an interesting evening? Now I want you to show up for dinner! You can play sick for now, but I want our little game to continue! I don't want to do this to you again, so just do what I say, and this can be a one-time thing. Got it?" Fred sighed. "Yes, Madison dear. I'll…obey." She kissed his forehead and left the room. Fred looked at the door, still panting. "What a naughty little harlot she is…but why am I so…aroused by her?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Later**

Everyone is enjoying themselves around the dinner table…except for Fred and Eustace…but that's not a surprise for the old man. Fred, however, is a bit put off tonight, all he was doing was fidgeting in his seat, anticipating when Maddie will start her little torment. Maddie pretended that she didn't notice his behavior, she was either talking to Muriel or petting Courage; Fred did take note that her other hand was kept in a fist the entire time, hiding the remote. Fred shook his head and smiled widely thinking that she was only bluffing and that she wouldn't dare do that to him in front of his family. He felt more at ease and started joining in on some conversations with his aunt and sometimes with Maddie. _"How calming."_ He thought.

That was until he felt a familiar sensation around his cock, causing his legs and member to twitch in excitement. He loosened his tie and started to sweat, he could feel his breath hitch and his face becoming red by the felling. "N-No, Fred you can do this! D-Don't give her the satisfaction!" He bit his tongue and closed his legs tightly, trying his best to ignore the throbbing feeling in his crotch; he coached himself not to give in and even distracted himself by talking to his aunt. Maddie spot his little predicament and secretly turned the dial of the remote up; but not too far that it was on maximum. Maddie stifled her laugh as she sees how flustered he was getting. Each time, either his Uncle or Aunt would ask him what was wrong, and he would just say that he was fine, though his voice would come off a bit higher than normal or it would come off staggered. When his family wouldn't notice he would look over to Maddie and mouthed. "Turn it off" while gripping the table cloth and biting his lip. The only responses she would give him was either slowly shaking her head or slowly dialing from up or down on the remote.

His shaking and twitching seem to bring joy to Maddie and Fred knew that; he just couldn't stop it. He gritted his teeth and placed his hand secretly on his crotch. His eyes widen when he felt the knot in his stomach ready to snap, he quickly looked over at Maddie once more and finally mouthed. "I'm going to burst! Turn. It. Off. Please." All he saw was Maddie sighing and mouthed back. "Fine" and shut it off. Once it was off, Fred closed his eyes and softly sighed in relief; hoping that the torment was over.

Spoiler alert, it wasn't.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After dinner, Maddie, Fred and his family sat in the living room watching TV. Fred was trying to forget what had happened earlier, but Maddie thought otherwise. As she sat next to him, she looked down at his crotch and noticed his hands were covering his groin; hiding his bulge. She smirked and secretly turned on the vibrator, this time it was on max; she watched as his eyes widen and he begins shifting in his seat. _"Poor thing, he wants to moan so badly right now!"_ She thought.

Fred covered his mouth with one of his hands to hide his whimpers; all the while he grabs his crotch with the other. He knew very well that he wasn't going to last much longer with the toy being this high. He looked over and saw Maddie's eyes glued to the TV, a smirk forming on her lips. _"What a cruel woman! Why can't she just end this alrea-!?"_ He lost his train of thought when he started feeling liquid go down his cock and thigh.

Maddie looked over at him and bit her lip, aroused by what she sees before her. Fred; covering his mouth with both hands, his eyes rolled back, and not only a tent appeared in his pants but also a stain. _"Did he cum on himself!? Well, well, it looks like someone lost this round!"_ Maddie stifled her laugh one more time as Fred looked down and turned bright red; he covered his crotch and quickly excused himself upstairs, claiming that he was tired.

After a while, Eustace, Muriel and Courage said their goodnights to Maddie and went to bed. Maddie quietly walks to Fred's bedroom door and notice that it was unlocked; she smirks and slowly opens the door, only to see Fred touching himself and moaning her name. A large grin forms on her face as she turns on the toy making him gasp and groan in pleasure. She laughs and quickly turned it off as she entered the room and locks the door.

Fred looks up from his bed and pants. "I-I did what you wanted, satisfied?" Maddie walks up to him, placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back down onto the bed. "Not quite yet, you should at least get a reward for being so obedient."

"I'm not a puppy, Madison..." Maddie chuckles and begins taking off her clothes. "You were this evening! What a good boy you are!" She taunts, patting his head. "Now do what I say; or should I punish you again?" Fred looks at the remote and quickly back to her. "No, no, no! We don't have to resort to that!" He felt the toy being taken off him. He sighs in relief but begins to moan the moment she places his cock at her entrance. "Beg for me, Freddy baby. And I'll give you what you've been craving." She purrs.

He wasn't the type to do this, but he couldn't take it anymore, he looks up at her, his eyes clouded in lust and his cheeks completely red by what was about to come out his mouth.

" **Madison, my love. You have done nothing more but tease me the moment I stepped into this house."**

She arches her eyebrow, interested in his attempt.

" **My body aches the more I am away from you and your beautiful body. Every minute I look at you, my heart craves your warmth, your love, your touch."**

He reaches up to caress her cheek, Madison flinches and blushes at his compliment and actions. 

" **And your sweetest of kisses. I beg of you, don't stop this feeling, not now. I need to feel you, I need to be inside of you."**

He runs his hand down her back, Madison bites her lip hearing his voice getting deeper the more he went on, absolutely hypnotized by him.

" **So please, my darling, my love, let us be..."**

They both smiled at each other as they said together.

" **Naughty."**

Fred loudly moans as she shoves his cock deep inside her and starts bouncing on him, all the while moaning his name. He grasps her hips as he started to thrust upwards following her rhythm until the room was filled with nothing but their moans and his growling. His heart was pounding, his adrenaline rushing; the feeling was like his obsession with hair, but more intense.

He flips Maddie over, now on top of her as he pounded himself into her harder than before, feeling her biting his shoulder and scratching his back he could feel himself and Maddie reach their breaking point. "Yes Freddy, cum inside me!" She yells. Fred felt her walls tense up around him. "Y-Yes! My love!" Fred moans loudly as he finally shoots his load inside her.

After everything cools down, he collapses on top of her. They moved so they were on their sides, facing each other so they can snuggled closely, her head on his chest. Fred smiles and whispers. "I love you, Madison." Before falling asleep. Maddie froze for a second upon hearing those words; she smiled softly and blushed.

"I love you too, Fred."


	5. UPDATE!

**UPDATE**

Yay, the chapters have been fixed up with stuff that is either added or subtracted (especially chapters 3 and 4). Thank you for being patient with me and thank you for those that gave me pointers for the chapters! Now I should be able to work on the new chapters.

Oh, and here is my Deviantart link to Madison's Profile with more of her information in the description!

fashionanimedesigner/art/Madison-Richards-Profile-V2-784058108

See ya next time!

Just learned that Copy n' Paste on here sucks, this site just had a full blown fit on my story. SMDH

 **Comment Replies**

To the Guest that wants Fred to shave her: Now why do you want Fred to get punch in the face? XD

To the other Guest that showed me their alternative: That is really good! I try to make something like that for Ch. 4 just now. They really should of showed Fred a bit more in the show, that one episode didn't really help as much in my opinion. Thank you! :-)


End file.
